The present invention is directed generally to a foldable seat for a bath tub or shower stall, and more particularly to such a seat having a seat member pivotable to an upright storage position and a seat back pivotable away from the wall for cleaning and disinfecting the entire seat and wall surface against which it is mounted.
Whereas bathing is taken for granted as part of the daily routine for many healthy individuals, it can be a difficult, painful and hazardous activity for individuals with arthritis, the elderly and those with back problems or other deformities or orthopedic impairments which make it difficult to bathe one's legs and lower body. One solution for such individuals is to place a chair in the tub or shower stall, but most chairs are not adapted for that environment and would not be sufficiently stable for safe use.
Custom wall mounted seats for tub and shower stalls have previously been proposed, but these have a number of shortcomings which limit their usefulness. Most must be built into the wall itself, thereby necessitating installation in new construction only, or requiring somewhat major reconstruction for installation in an existing tub or shower stall. Those which may be bolted to an existing tub or shower wall do not permit access to the adjoining surfaces of the seat and wall for cleaning, disinfecting and preventing mildew.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved wall mounted tub and shower seat.
Another object is to provide a tub and shower seat adapted to be pivoted away from the wall on which it is mounted for cleaning and disinfecting the area behind the seat.
Another object is to provide a foldable tub and shower seat which may be collapsed to a compact storage position when not in use.
Another object is to provide a foldable tub and shower seat having secure structural support for the seat member in its lowered use position.
Another object is to provide a tub and shower seat which is simple and rugged in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.